


They taught me to fear the dark. They forgot the mention what happens in the light.

by TheEtherealAuther



Series: The Traveler [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEtherealAuther/pseuds/TheEtherealAuther
Summary: What if the things that went bump in the night as a kid weren't just your imagination, what if it's the work of a being making all those scary nights happen, and what if there's someone looking out for us in a white suit and a blue tie





	They taught me to fear the dark. They forgot the mention what happens in the light.

A child is curled up in the corner of his room shivering and crying in the darkness.  
A shaky voice breaks the silence of the room "Help me, someone help me."  
There's no response to his plea for help. Suddenly a light streams through the window blanketing the room in a pure white  
light. A voice calming floats through the room "Child why are you crying" The child looks up seeing a tall man in a white  
suit and a blue tie. "They left me alone in the dark, they told me that scary things happen in the dark. That I should be  
afraid of being alone in the dark." The man kneels down to the child. "Darkness lets in the horrors of the night." The child  
looks at the man's face, and sees a blank faceless mass. "But did they ever tell you what happens in the light?" The child  
shrinks back in fear. The tall man tilts his head. "Why are you afraid child?" The child responds fear dripping from every  
word "Y-y-your face. Where's your face" The man kneels on both of his knees. His voice calm and thoughtful "My face was  
taken from me by a tall man in covered in darkness. He thought me dead when he left me in the darkness. But I survived and  
found strength in the light, I found the light within myself and now I seek out those afflicted by the same man" The child  
looks at the man tears still falling from his puffy eyes. "A-are you going to hurt me?" The man pulls out a blue handkerchief  
and wipes the child's eyes. "No young one, I am here to help" He holds it to the child's nose. The child blows into it.  
The man then scoops the child up in his arms and carries him back to his bed setting him down and pulling the covers back up.  
The child looks at the man and shyly asks. "C-could you stay here until I fall asleep?" The man pats the child on the head,  
memories of his own son flooding his thoughts. "Of course child, I will stay as long as you need me to." The man sits next  
to the child's bed. The child asks. "What's your name?" The tall man turns to the child thinks for a moment and says. "I am  
Lunis the man on the moon." Warmth and kindness is obvious in his voice. "Lu-nis." The child smiles as he falls back  
into dreamland. Meanwhile in the corner of the room, still blanketed under the cover of darkness a tall man in a tattered  
suit sneers at Lunis. "You can't save them all you know" He says with a sharp toothed grin.  
"You'll slip up someday, and when you do. I'll be there  
to laugh and continue my masterpiece. The tall man fades back into the darkness cackling to himself.  
The tall man in the white suit looks at the corner and mutters to himself. "And I'll be there to stop you everytime." 

The next morning sunlight streams into the child's room and as his eyes open he sits up and looks around.  
"Lunis?" He gets up and looks around the room still looking for the tall man from last night. His mother opens  
the door to wake him up as she usually does and is surprised to see him up. "Damian? Well this is a nice surprise"  
She says smiling. He still is looking around the room and then turns to his mother. He runs up hugs her.  
"Mom! I had a nightmare last night and it was dark. I was so afraid but then I met a tall man in a white suit!  
His name is Lunis has no face but he was so nice, mom I wish you could see him!  
His mother laughs and leads him down to the table for breakfast. Unseen to him and his mother there's a  
tall man in a white suit and blue tie straightening his tie and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all you readers on the AO3 site, this is the first part to my 'The Traveler' series that I started writing on Deviantart under the same title, if you want to read the chapters before I post them here please check them out on my Deviantart page and leave a comment. This is also a short story because I'm not to good at making anything longer than a page at a time


End file.
